


you left some stars in my belly

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Community: wilbywednesday, F/F, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie's pretty when she's not scowling - Emily thinks she should smile more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you left some stars in my belly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wilbywednesday prompt: a picture of the water tower. Beta thanks to Isis. Title from 'Jewel Box' by Jeff Buckley. First published January 2007, [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/288041.html).

  


Emily can't stop looking around, jumping at every rustle in the undergrowth.

"What if someone sees us?" she asks, though they haven't actually _done_ anything yet. Just lounged against the legs of the water tower and talked a bit. Well, Mackenzie's talked (school sucks, her parents suck and boys suck most of all – the usual) and Emily's mainly just listened.

"There's no one here except us, Emily. Don't be so boring." Mackenzie takes another draw on her cigarette, then stubs it out on the ground. Angry.

But then Mackenzie's always angry. She's rarely angry with Emily though, even when they fight, and Emily's not sure what that says about them. She's glad though, glad she's the one Mackenzie talks to and complains to and isn't angry with.

"It was your idea to come here. We don't have to stay if you're bored." It's chilly too, now that the sun's gone down, and Emily didn't think to wear anything more than a t-shirt. There are goosebumps on her arms. But she doesn't really want to go.

"Whatever. It's okay, I guess. Not as though there's anywhere better to be."

"Jeez, thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Emily smiles, and Mackenzie smiles back at her. She's pretty when she's not scowling – Emily thinks she should smile more often.

"Are we, you know, going to, then?" Mackenzie asks, and Emily thinks she doesn't sound as confident as she did on the phone when she told Emily that they should give up boys and try being lesbians. Being gay seemed to be working out well for Duck McDonald and Mr. Jarvis, so maybe it'd work for them too.

"Um, okay then."

Mackenzie leans in, tentatively, and kisses Emily on the lips. It's a little weird, and Emily doesn't quite know what to do with her hands – she tries putting them around Mackenzie's waist, but then that brings them close enough for their breasts to touch, and even through their t-shirts that's too weird – so she just rests them on Mackenzie's hips instead. Barely touching, just there.

"You can touch me, you know," Mackenzie says.

"I know that." But Emily doesn't move any closer yet, just opens her mouth a little, so she can taste Mackenzie's kiss. There's coffee and smoke, and that's not unlike Taylor – not that she wants to think of that arsewipe ever again – but there's lipgloss too, waxy and sweet, and Mackenzie's lips are very soft.

Emily ducks away. "You taste of smoke," she says. It's not what she means to say, and not what she's thinking. She's thinking that she likes the feel of this, Mackenzie soft against her, long hair falling over Emily's hands. Not pushing. But she can't think how to say that.

Mackenzie appears to think for a moment, then fishes a pack out of her pocket. "You'll just have to smoke one too, and then you won't notice."

Emily can't fault the logic, and can't think of a reason to say no. Besides, she wants to kiss Mackenzie again.

Mackenzie lights up again too, and the tips glow red in the dark like fireflies. Emily takes a few drags and tries not to cough. She doesn't like smoking much, not like Mackenzie who'll skip any number of meals but never miss going behind the boiler room for a smoke. When they stub them out, Emily wonders if they ought to bury them or something, hide the evidence. She doesn't say it though – Mackenzie would only laugh.

"So."

"Yeah."

Emily looks down, glad it's dark and Mackenzie can't see her blushing.

"Shall we—"

"Are you—?"

They laugh awkwardly as they interrupt each other, and this time Emily moves in first. Mackenzie's still leaning against the water tower support, and Emily props her hands up against that too, around Mackenzie. She wets her lips nervously, but that's when Mackenzie moves so Emily's tongue is on Mackenzie's lips too, and Mackenzie is opening her mouth, and, oh. This is good. This is what Emily had always thought kissing should be like, soft and gentle but making her feel warm inside, deep down warm and happy. Mackenzie leans her head back and they fit just right, and this time Emily doesn't move back when they touch more. It's not weird anymore at all.

Mackenzie is shivering a little, and so is Emily. It's partly because the evening's cold, and the warmth inside her isn't enough to make up for bare arms, but she doesn't think that's the only reason. Still, she pulls back a little and rubs Mackenzie's arms. "You're cold," she says.

"Yeah, a bit." Mackenzie shrugs.

"Guess we should be getting back." Emily half wants Mackenzie to say no. Wants to stay here doing this, wants to feel Mackenzie closer, wants more. It's the first time she's wanted more, not wanted to get away, not felt rushed and scared. Well, scared, yes, a little, but not in a bad way. Scared in the way that means there are butterflies in her stomach, not scared and wanting to run away.

Mackenzie agrees though. "Okay," she says.

"Maybe—" Emily starts, and isn't sure how to go on.

"Tomorrow," Mackenzie says. "We can, you know, try it again?" She sounds nervous and hopeful, and Emily realizes that she's not the only one who's unsure here.

"Tomorrow. It's a date," she says, and then she laughs when she realizes what she's said.

Mackenzie smiles, then laughs too. "Yeah, a date."

Mackenzie takes her hand as they walk back, fingers slipping between Emily's. It's comfortable, and it feels right, and Emily smiles to herself. Happy.


End file.
